


What Moment Love Begins

by Mazarin221b



Series: Starry Night [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Partnership, happy endings, post-TGG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifth and final in the Starry Night series. Thanks to everyone that's been reading. I really appreciate it.</p><p><i>But he remembers Sherlock’s face, a softening around the eyes when he asked if John was all right, the feel of their joined hands when they’d surfaced, Sherlock’s wet hair curling around his collar in dark, dripping ringlets, his face alight with the thrill of being alive. John’s hand had curled around Sherlock’s neck and pressed Sherlock’s forehead against his, the both of them treading water and giggling like madmen until the police arrived. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	What Moment Love Begins

